Toy
by Creature of Habit
Summary: To Yugi Mutou? Toy. Toy? Yes... Toy.
1. Automatic Joy

Yugi has been on me for awhile now to write something about him and Yami. Something _nice_. Something that does _not _include the Pharaoh being knocked out courtesy of a Thanksgiving turkey... or being set aflame by a Hanukkah candle.

So... here you go Yugi.

Set to the tune of _Coin Operated Boy_, by the fabulous Dresden Dolls.

**Authoress Note**: I was originally going to make this about Malik and Marik. And, honestly, I think, in many ways, it would have fit their relationship better. However, I am already in the process of pulling together a more serious piece about them. And... truly...I think Yugi pulls off his side of this equation better than Malik ever could have. Cute, with just the right amount of sickly sweet _creep factor –_ which is precisely what I was needing to make this work.

I decided to break this into chapters. I had first intended to upload it as just one piece. However, it seemed, at least to me, to lose a lot of its flow all on one page. And, yes, that _is _an interwoven poem hiding within the story itself. I have _no idea _where that creepy little thing came from.... (Marik...)

Marik: Hn?  
Creature: Riiiiight.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – except the plot. That is all. I make not the green stuff! **

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The other him. His darkness. Pharaoh Atemu. The brave warrior who had courageously sacrificed himself to save the world from destruction. How many times? A soul who possessed the power to Mind Crush a person to oblivion. The flesh and blood son of Ra. A King among Kings.

To Yugi Mutou...?

_Toy_.

Toy?

_Toy_.

Yes. Toy.

Guiding the man in his struggle to adjust to modern times, with all of its new conveniences, most of them confounding and hated inconveniences for the ancient spirit, it was the only word that came to mind. Sliding nimble fingers over the buckled leather collar, pale, freshly cleansed skin of his collarbone, moving to the golden pyramid on the shelf, a whispered hint of a touch all it took to lure the man out... it was a sure bet it was the only word that ever would.

Yugi grinned, tucking a golden bang behind the porcelain ear, thinking, not for the first time, that Yami was never cuter than when he blushed.

_My toy_.

**FIN**

Ah. You must be wondering why the puzzle was on the shelf. Simple. Yugi just took a shower and was getting dressed. Then he put it back on. Not that I would know, you know, because, it is not like I _watched _him take his shower and get dressed or anything. _Ahem_.

Yugi: ::goes bug-eyed::  
Creature: ::evil smirk::  
Yugi: ::faints::  
Ryou: ::sweat drops:: You really need to stop doing that.  
Creature: ::sighs:: I know. But, he's just so darn _cute _when he's scared to death. Terrified Yugi is my cocaine. ::zones out::  
Ryou: ::big sweat drop:: Help me...


	2. Plastic and Elastic

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

_To bend..._

He had never been one for the theater scene. Costume parties were not his cup of tea, either. It went without saying that signing up for that sewing class had been more than a little bit embarrassing. His grandfather was understandably puzzled when he announced he would be taking on that apprenticeship with the town tailor. His reasons were on a need to know basis.

And none of them needed to know.

_To pose... _

He would have taken the art route. Too bad he was such a lousy painter. With the price of art supplies, he probably would not have been able to keep at it long, besides. Mostly? It would have been too obvious. And distant. Why settle for painting something, when you could better touch it?

_Play..._

Obsessions were good for you. He had read that somewhere once. The consensus? Wiser words had never been said.

_Wanna play..._

His homework assignments all went neglected. If not for his photographic memory, he would surely have already failed most of his classes. Well worth it. A price he would be more than elated to pay that piper. Hell, if it came down to flunking the whole damn grade, he could promise that he would do so with a shit-eating grin on his face. Because nothing, absolutely nothing, was too much when it came to this.

When it came to _him_.

_Dress you up..._

"Wow..." A breathy sigh.

_So pretty..._

The ensemble itself was a bit of an eyesore. It looked like a deranged cross between Rocky Horror Picture Show meets Pirates of the Caribbean. On crack. However, it was not the clothes that interested him here. It was, instead, the figure – the being, the creation, the man – who wore the clothes... clothes that he had poured three solid weeks of blood, sweat, and tears into, that won the honor of his complete and undivided attention.

_So_ _pretty..._

The clothes? The apprenticeship? That crap about a career in fashion design...? All lies. An elaborate, fantastical ruse. Mere means to an end. That oh-so elusive end...?

_Pretty_, _pretty..._

To touch _this_ man.

To bask in the glow of _this_ God.

_My delicate..._

Was he on to him?

_My fragile..._

If he was...

_My precious..._

The Pharaoh gave not the slightest hint of offended sensibilities.

_My beloved toy._

**FIN**

This is where Yugi creeps me out a wee bit. I mean, he is cute as a button – going through all that trouble just to have an excuse to touch Yami (Yugi – do not quit your day job, by the way). But... it kinda gives me the heebee jeebies. However, I _do _think he pulls it off well.

If anyone hurt their brain trying to imagine that outfit, I apologize. To those that were scarred by the image – what are you looking at me for?! You were the ones who wanted to see it! =)

Reviews? Yes, please!


	3. Pretend

Yami: ::glares::  
Creature: ::quirks a brow:: What? Don't you look at me like that. I'm not the one who put you in that mess of an outfit. ::crosses her arms::

**Authoress Note: **I forgot to mention right off the top... there are eight chapters total to this thing. Ugh. My apologies for being none too clear on that – as in stupidly not stating it at all. Creature on no sleep, not enough coffee stuffs, being pestered all night by evil friend who role plays Marik = Creature with mind badly on the blink.

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

_Spoiled toy._

Mixers.

Mixers and Pharaohs did not... mix.

As a matter of fact... just about every kitchen contraption you could think to name and Pharaohs did not mix. At least, none of these appliances seemed to agree with this Pharaoh. How long it would take to get all that cake batter off the walls, not to mention the ceiling, was a branch of mathematics that young Yugi Mutou was in no mood to explore right now.

_Naughty toy._

Three showers.

Three showers, and his hair still felt sticky.

He could have cried.

_Bad toy._

Eyes. That was all he could see. Okay, well, and his hair. Hard to miss all the hair. But his hair was not his face. Of his face, all he could see were his eyes. Large, dewy pools of pure, sparkling velveteen, winking up at him from the end of the modest-sized bed.

Unhappy eyes.

Sad eyes.

Very, sincerely, apologetic eyes.

_Cute toy._

A quick glance at the clock.

It was too late to be mad, Yugi decided.

_Candy toy._

The soft clap of a closing book, the quiet click of the lamp switch into the off position. No further instruction needed. Draping the blankets over their exhausted, bruised, and still vaguely chocolate-scented bodies, Yugi breathed a sigh as the head of the Pharaoh found the slender crook of his neck. Thin arms wrapping his treasure in a possessive embrace, violet eyes slid shut.

_Sweet_,_ spun sugar toy._

He had a lot of work ahead of him, getting that kitchen in order tomorrow.

_Always..._

But... that was tomorrow.

_Always_, _always..._

This was now.

_My favorite toy_.

**FIN**

You know... I have no idea why Yugi would let the Pharaoh into the kitchen to begin with. An obvious disaster waiting to happen. Then again... when that obvious disaster results in Yami peeking cutely over the bed like that... I do not blame him. Sneaky Yugi.

Great. Now I need to make a dental appointment.

Five more to go. Whee!

Reviews would be nice =)


	4. Never Let Him Go

Well... here we are... at the half-way point. Congrats for making it this far!

Marik: ::tosses confetti::  
Bakura: ::picks a piece of confetti out of his hair:: Was that really necessary?  
Marik: ::blinks:: Yes.

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

It was ridiculous. Delusional, really. Being head over heels for a man trapped in an ancient Egyptian artifact? He knew the meaning of certifiable. For why? Suitors seeking the heart of Yugi Mutou were never in short supply these days. Both male and female were equally fond of him. The three love letters this week alone proved there was no dearth of potential romances at his disposal.

_One toy._

A man who was utterly out of reach...

_This toy._

A man, half the time, not even solid...

_Just_, _and only ever_, _this one._

"No, Yami, the other..." Ouch. Right on his toes. Again. "How about we try the cha-cha?" Yes, because waltzing was, obviously, not his dancing strong suit.

And Yugi kind of needed his toes.

Ouch.

"O...kay... the tango..."

Ouch.

"Foxtrot..."

Ou...

Never mind.

_This toy._

Perhaps his legion of fawning admirers could dance better than the spirit. Perhaps they could cook better, clean better, and maybe, they would even dress better. Perhaps some would write him poetry, able to recite it flawlessly, with a tongue every bit as golden as Shakespeare himself. Perhaps some would send him roses by the dozens, treat him to fancy, French dinners – at only the most expensive restaurants in town, of course.

Perhaps, a few would even whisk him off to a different exotic location for every day of the year.

_My toy._

But, there was one thing none of them would ever be.

_This one._

"Yami." Yugi smiled, embracing the spirit in a surprise hug.

_My only toy._

**FIN**

This chapter turned out pretty cute. Yugi very much strikes me as a hopeless romantic. When he believes in something, he never gives up on it. He never, ever loses faith.

I must say... I envy him.

Creature: ::hugs Yugi::  
Yugi: ::wide-eyed:: Yami... the crazy lady is hugging me again!


	5. Bet You I Won't Love You

Marik: ::puppy face:: Hug?  
Creature: ::eyes him suspiciously:: _Why_?  
Marik: ::deadpan:: You always _assume _I have an ulterior motive.  
Creature: Because you always _do_.  
Marik: True. Hug, anyway?  
Creature: ::grins:: Yeah. ::hugs him::  
Marik: ::happy sigh:: Can I have a pony?  
Creature: No.

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

For a man that scarcely knew himself. Most likely, would never feel much more than what was rudimentary for the boy who secretly pined so deeply for him. Of this, Yugi would be the last to dispute. A future, if there was a future in front of them at all – as the odds against such rose higher than slim to none – devoid of all the qualities that deemed a love to be, as it were, so aptly called.

Could this really be what he wanted? A life – this life? One so fulfilled... but for its emptiness?

Yes.

Without question.

Even after the argument. Even after being called a fool, foolish, plain stupid, just chasing smoke. Even after the bitterly stated declaration, half-yelled, that his affections were doomed to remain unrequited. Even after the conclusion, the presumption, the denial, that his stalwart ardor amounted to nothing more than misdirected, adolescent infatuation. Even after the kiss, abyss submiss, bliss amiss, remissly dismissed...

... though not entirely _this_.

It was not enough. Not enough to shake. Not enough to deter. Not enough to budge firmly planted feet. Never enough. Never, ever, enough. To dissuade, divert, distract, or, in any means otherwise, discourage. Nothing would ever be enough.

Understand? Yes, he did.

Give up? He never would.

_When I'm black..._

"I can't love you back!"

_I want..._

"Yes, you can."

_When I'm blue..._

"I'm just a spirit!"

_I want..._

"The heart has no boundaries."

_Trip..._

"I don't... I don't know how."

_Stumble..._

"Yes, you do."

_Falling..._

He wanted what he wanted.

_...wanting..._

He wanted...

_...wanting..._

He wanted...

_...wanting..._

He wanted...

_I want my toy_.

**FIN**

Yeah. Have no idea what possessed me in this chapter. Some of it came out strange – kind of _creepy_, to be honest. But... that is rather the point of the whole story. It is supposed to be cute, corny, a little childish, but also, creepy. Creepy, in a good way. I hope. O_o;

Ugh! My heart breaks for Yugi here.

If you have not already run from the room screaming... you are one tough cookie. Therefore, you get an extra cookie!

Bribing my readers? _Me_?! Never. ::sly wink, slides you guys more cookies::

Marik: Cookies! ::attacks the plate of cookies::  
Creature: _Marik_! Those are _not _for... hey! _Fingers_!  
Marik: ::glares:: Then _move _them! ::continues attacking cookies::  
Creature: ::stunned:: But, we... we _hugged_!  
Marik: ::growls, goes back to eating cookies::  
Creature: ::sneers:: Ass.  
Malik: ::O_o:: You're just _now _figuring that out?  
Creature: Hush, you.


	6. I Can Even Take Him In The Bath

Creature: ::snoring::  
Marik: ::wicked smirk, takes a deep breath::  
Creature: ::eyes snap open:: Aah!  
Marik: Aah! ::stunned blink:: Hey, wait...  
Creature: You have done that to me _twice _this week. I am, contrary to popular opinion around here, _not _as stupid as I look.  
Marik: ::pauses, then laughs:: Yeah, right.  
Creature: ::sly grin:: Marik... do you know what _today _is?  
Marik: Sunday?  
Creature: Indeed. And, do you know what _that _means?  
Marik: ::gulps, squeaks:: Sunday newspaper?  
Creature: ::diabolical smirk:: Bingo! ::smacks::  
Marik: ::scowling:: I hate Sundays.

P.S. This was my favorite chapter to write. And not because of alluded to naked Yami. Well... not _just _because of that. ::coughs, blushes::

**Toy**  
_By: Creature of Habit_

Other people wished on stars.

_When I'm hot..._

He had wished on a puzzle.

_I need..._

The pale skin bare, except for the maroon towel that snugly hugged his slender hips.

_When I'm cold..._

Yugi inwardly sighed.

_I need..._

Absolutely nothing held a candle to a half-naked Yami.

_Floating..._

Discarding the patch of fabric that had, up until now, preserved his modesty, the Pharaoh took a deep breath. Velveteen eyes grew heavy, the calming scent of sandalwood and rose bath oil already beginning to work its magic on his frazzled senses. An exhale of utmost content. One of the few things that had not changed in five thousand years – the pleasures of a well-earned, well-deserved bath.

Yami hesitated.

Almost forgot...

Now, Yami with clothes on was delicious. But, Yami without clothes? O, be still my beating heart. The saying, if memory served, went something like, _lead me not into temptation_, _for I can find it just fine on my own_. In lockstep with the Lucifer on this one. Yugi could simply no longer sit idle. His thirst demanded to be quenched. Participate? Could you call it that? Yugi was going to call it that. That was his story. He was sticking to it. Hush.

Yami turned.

Fine lot of good that washcloth would do him way over there on the sink...

_Gliding..._

Wait. Where did it...

"Looking for this?" Yugi, mischievous grin, purred, playfully wiggling the washcloth.

_Drifting in between..._

"_Gah_!" Yami... not quite expecting that.

Squeak!

Whoa. Wait a minute. "Hey!" Was all Yugi could get out.

This was not exactly what Yugi had in mind when he said _participate_. But, of course. Yami grabbing hold of him was nice as pie. For how long had he dreamed about this moment? However, this unceremonious, erratic, clumsy, trippy-spinny-tumble fest between the toilet and the sink, resulting in badly damaged equilibrium, ending in corny, melodramatic, cliched, not to mention horribly messy, backward fall into bathtub? Not part of the participation thing. Or, the dream. _The best laid plans of mice and men_, sprang immediately to mind.

Stupid rubber duck.

Yugi dealt Yami, who had landed beneath him in the tub, a flat look. "You, Mr. Man, are a _jinx._" Young Mutou, selectively ignoring the fact that it was his fault for scaring the daylights out of Pharaoh in the first place.

_...needing..._

Yami blinked up at Yugi.

_...needing..._

Yugi blinked down at Yami.

_...needing..._

Why did this suddenly feel like one of those awkward, pivotal, something really big is about to... "Yami, wha-" If Yugi ever got the urge to compile a list of the best ways to be interrupted in the middle of a sentence, Yami kissing him was definitely going to be at the top.

_I need my toy_.

**FIN**

Am I the _only _one who finds the idea of Yugi scaring the wits out of Yami absolutely hilarious? Not to mention cute as sin? Heh. Yugi the pervy bathroom stalker. I just cannot get enough of that. Speaking of which...Yugi _owes_ that rubber ducky. Like, _big _time.

Marik: ::holds up giant rubber duck:: Perverted rubber ducky – bringing yaoi couples together since 1981!  
Creature: ::O_O:: The hell...?  
Marik: ::rolls his eyes, looking peeved:: For once, would you just _try _to be supportive?  
Creature: ::shrugs:: Quack, quack! ::shakes her "tail feathers"::  
Marik: ::glares:: Condescension. _Very _mature. ::stomps off with giant rubber duck::  
Malik: ::wanders in, passing Marik on the way:: What... was _that _all about? ::totally bewildered::  
Creature: ::shrugs:: Dunno. Something about yaoi – and kinky rubber ducks. ::shrugs again::  
Malik: ::O_O::


End file.
